


Eyes on Me, God Dammit

by nhixxie



Series: [REDACTED] Universe [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically the redacted!babies but they're not redacted and they're no longer babies, Hand Jobs, If not more so, M/M, Rutting, THAT but redacted!babies, but Alec Lightwood still remains babie, but make it explicit, oh gosh they're grown, so you know that video of that gamer guy and his boyfriend who clambers on his lap, they're GROWN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhixxie/pseuds/nhixxie
Summary: Alec Lightwood wakes up to no Magnus Bane beside him on a Saturday morning. He is pissy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: [REDACTED] Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718722
Comments: 46
Kudos: 457





	Eyes on Me, God Dammit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissYouSoFar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissYouSoFar/gifts).



> Welcome to a small glimpse of our redacted!babies post-highschool! This is not at all the one-shot sequel I was planning, but rather, just a little side fic. You can read this one shot despite not reading the original fic (Alec Lightwood Wants to [REDACTED]), but it will spoil the ending for you. I'd like to thank Rachel (@MissYouSoFar) for donating to a BLM fund and thus commissioning me to write this! This entire thing is inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/shawnftoctavia/status/1231369794940801026) and I felt like it's perfect for the redacted!boys, so I mushed the two together. I also just want to have a take on the redacted!boys sex life in a context that is not so heavily laden with emotion. Just them wanting to be together, a day in a life. 
> 
> Anyways! I'm @nhixxie on twitter and follow #nhixxiefic if you want to use the tag.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alexander Gideon Lightwood will stand many a shit, but waking up alone in bed on a Saturday morning is not one of those.

He frowns at the sunlight that beams through the window, and notices right away that the arms that are usually draped around his waist are missing in action. He does not like that _at all_. The back of his hand smoothens out beside him, and he at least expects Magnus to be flipped on his stomach, softly snoring away, but all he gets is a slightly warm patch on the sheets in the rough shape of the love of his life. 

Alec glowers huffily. He _most definitely_ hates that.

Alec likes to think he’s a fully functional person at the cusp of adulthood and that he can use his words to express displease, thank you very much, but there’s something about not being coddled the morning after a whole night of fucking that makes him grumpy. Cuddles in the morning is his and Magnus’ thing. Being woken up with a kiss in the neck and five solid minutes of making out is his and Magnus’ thing. A social contract has been broken here, and Alec’s about to sue for damages.

He grumbles blearily, still seventy percent asleep for most part. He can vaguely hear Magnus speaking to someone on the phone from the living room of his and Lydia’s rented apartment, and it only flares Alec's annoyance. Nothing like being disregarded in the morning for a phone call that could be done virtually any other time in the day.

Alec rolls out of bed with a groan and grumpily throws his bathroom door open with as much noise as he can manage. He brushes his teeth. 

Is he being a tad bit dramatic? 

Absolutely and most definitely. 

Unsurprisingly, moving to Manhattan to go to med school in NYU while Magnus stayed back home is shitty in most respects. Dating in their post-high school life where everything is not as within reach, with their conflicting schedules and the four-hour drive between them, has tested their relationship for weak spots. 

They’re sad, of course. They’re frustrated, of course. They've fought many times, of course. But they also just utterly and thoroughly love each other, that in between those sad and frustrating and argument-laden times, there’s also a lot of happiness. The distance that exists between them for seven days at a time and the thorough relief that their weekend reunion brings is further proof that they’re always worth the wait. 

Alec wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and pads out the door and into the living room. 

Magnus blooms before him like a golden apparition.

Even in the worst hours of the morning, he looks warmly beautiful and softly happy, as if he hadn’t driven four hours from Idris into Manhattan just to visit him. It would be so thoroughly unfair if Alec isn’t so enamoured by it. 

He’s sitting close to the edge of the couch, peering down the screen of his laptop. His phone is off to the side, face down on the table, a habit Magnus really needs to break as proven by the many scratches on his screen. His eyes draw up from his laptop and a warm smile, one that is exclusively reserved for Alec and Alec alone, pulls at his mouth and softens his eyes. 

“Morning, crinkles.” He says, and the words reach deep into his chest and wafts away grumpiness that curls like smoke within it. 

He mumbles his _hello_ that ends up sounding like _hullow_ , and it makes Magnus chuckle. He sees Magnus briefly look back down at his laptop, and it makes Alec want to whine in protest. _Eyes on me, goddammit_ , Alec sourly thinks, so he ambles towards where his boyfriend is sitting and makes a show of clambering onto his lap.

“Um,” Magnus says, flabbergasted, and it makes Alec inflate with cheeky pride. Every moment Alec could render someone as eloquent as Magnus into a sputtering, speechless mess is a big win. 

Alec wraps his legs around Magnus’ waist, toes scraping the back of the couch Lydia got off Craigslist as he winds his arms around broad shoulders. He tucks his forehead against the curve where Magnus’ neck meets his shoulder, and with his extra few inches of height, he curls himself over him, burying him beneath a full-body cuddle of a hug. 

“Um,” Magnus says again, and Alec presses a full-on pout against his skin. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Alec mumbles sourly, “It’s seven in the fucking morning.”

Despite Magnus’ hesitance, Alec could feel laughter rumble in his chest, and he relishes every second of it. 

“That’s why I let you sleep in, love.” Magnus answers with a smile, palm smoothing out against Alec’s back.

Alec tightens his hold around Magnus, huffing. “You can’t leave me in bed alone on a Saturday after not seeing each other for a whole week. That’s illegal.” 

Alec can’t see it from where he’s tucked into Magnus, but he hears the amused smile just as clearly. “Oh, is it?”

He presses a kiss on Magnus’ neck now, and it makes him squirm slightly underneath him. It makes Alec swell with delight, among other things.

“And this thing you’re doing on your laptop is more important than me?”

Magnus laughs nervously, and it makes Alec’s head swim with exhilaration. “School work, crinkles, just need to discuss something with—” 

“So it is.” Alec murmurs mournfully, shifting in his seat, except his seat is Magnus’ lap, and he does not shift as much as he rocks against him.

“Alexander, shush, shush, shush,” Magnus babbles, half-panicked, half-punched in the gut, one hand on his hip, “Not right now—” 

Alec tries not to grin victoriously, instead, makes it a point to sound as forlorn as he could.

“That’s not what you said in the car last n—” 

There’s a snap of the laptop being shut close, and Magnus stares at Alec, his expression a mixture of wide-eyed surprise and inexplicable want. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus says, trying not to laugh at the same time, and Alec would be curious over this reaction if he wasn’t so ragingly horny.

Magnus continues to stare. “Alexander, did you know what you just did?”

Alec stares back, point blank. 

“Magnus, literally _shut up_ about classic lit and fuck me.”

And Alec knows that in those few seconds he just fought the entire Faculty of Literature and won a great victory. Magnus surges forward and kisses him deeply, fervently, tongue licking against Alec’s as he palms the back of his neck and digs his fingers into Alec’s hip as he steadily ruts against him. 

“You are—” Magnus grits, punctuated by a breathy gasp, “Such a _little shit_.” 

Alec snickers under his breath, grinding down onto Magnus’ clothed cock so painfully slow it makes Magnus’ eyes flutter shut, back of his head butting against the leather back of the couch. An unholy whimper tumbles out of the ledge of his lips.

“Learned from the best.” Alec murmurs before taking Magnus’ bottom lip between his teeth, nipping softly before sweeping his tongue into Magnus’ mouth again. Their lips push and pull against each other, punctuated by throaty moans as Alec’s ass cradles Magnus’ stiffening cock. 

In a show of strength that makes Alec choke on his own damn spit, Magnus pushes both of them off the couch and cradles the entirety of Alec’s weight within the arms that clasp against his thighs. Alec holds on, legs locking against the small of Magnus’ back, his erection pressed against Magnus’ stomach. How dare Alec forget that Magnus could hoist him high into the air if he wanted to.

“Fuck,” Alec groans against Magnus’ neck, “Forgot how strong you are.”

It makes Magnus laugh in amusement. “Don’t worry, crinkles,” he smirks teasingly, “I’ll make you remember.”

Alec quite literally feels the world spin at the words. Magnus carries Alec through the bedroom door and plunks them both onto the bed and immediately Alec flips himself over onto his knees, palms buried onto the mattress as he braces himself up. Magnus drapes himself along the line of Alec’s back, kissing a trail of lips and teeth and tongue up the plane of it as he does so. He pitches an arm right next to Alec’s and places a hand over his, threading their fingers together, and Alec cants his hips back against Magnus’, searching for the familiar feeling of his cock pressed between his ass cheeks. Black-polished fingers sweep across Alec’s chest, scratching softly against chest hair before it flicks over a nipple.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Alec chokes as Magnus catches the nub between the pads of his fingers, the sensation crackling through the fibers of his spine and straight down his straining cock. 

Magnus’ hand sails south, hooking a thumb into the waistband of Alec’s boxers and slipping it off completely, erection hanging heavy in the air. Alec shudders visibly as fingers gently draw circles over the sensitive head before sheathing completely along the length, spreading precum as Magnus’ hand bobs up and down in motions he knows will have Alec shaking beneath him. 

“My wicked boy,” Magnus murmurs admonishingly as he wrings whimpers and moans from Alec’s lips, “Always trying to derail my work.”

“ _Fuck_ , Magnus,” Alec gasps pleadingly, “Fuck, please—” 

“Patience, love,” Magnus says with a kiss on the shoulder, and the combination of the gentle authority in his voice and the flick of Magnus’ thumb on his head surges the heavy broil of want in his gut.

With a couple more flicks of the wrist, Magnus lets go of Alec’s weeping, flushed cock. He traces a finger around his entrance, loving in its gentleness, before pressing a careful finger into him. Alec’s body accepts it easily, a second with a bit more resistance. Magnus works him open until he relaxes under his touch, and by the third finger Alec is canting back against his hand, incoherent between his quiet pleading and breathless moans.

“Magnus—” Alec stutters on an exhale, reaching back and pulling Magnus back into a desperate kiss, “Fuck me, _now_.”

“What’s the magic word?” Magnus asks pointedly, and Alec groans in half exasperation, half pleasure as fingers press against his prostate again.

Magnus kisses a smirk against Alec’s shoulder.

“Fuck me now, what?” 

Alec flares with impatient annoyance.

“Jesus christ, I don't know, fuck me now, daddy?!” he retorts, and Magnus bursts into a laugh that threatens to dissipate the mood completely.

Alec groans as he tries to pinch Magnus’ side. “ _Stooop!_ ”

“I meant _please_!” Magnus whines in laughter, “But by all means, call me that if you want—” 

Alec huffs, taking his cock into his hand threateningly, “If you’re just gonna laugh at me I’m doing this the old-fashioned way. I’ve gotten off plenty of times on my own—” 

Magnus could only chuckle at Alec’s dramatics and takes the opportunity to take his fingers out from within him. Alec whiningly mourns the loss of pressure and is about to complain huffily about it when Magnus sheaths himself within Alec in one sweeping motion, punching into him thoroughly. It effectively cuts his pouty sentiment short, replacing it with a heady, shameless gasp. Magnus breathes heavily as Alec’s tightness wraps around him, warming the blood in his veins with unparalleled ardor. 

Magnus asks knowingly, kissing what would be a small bruise on Alec’s neck, “Is that what you want, Alexander?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alec groans, only to lose more of his coherence as Magnus snaps his hips a second time, hammering into his prostate momentarily, “Yes, _shit_ , right there—” 

Magnus crosses an arm across Alec’s chest, fingers hooking onto his right shoulder as he fucks deeply into him, a steady rhythm of skin slapping against skin echoing within Alec’s room. Magnus follows the short, heart-beat breaths and whimpering cries that comes out of Alec’s lips as he does— _fuck, Magnus, please_ —his method of wayfinding what Alec wants and what he needs.

“You feel so good, Alexander,” Magnus murmurs against flushed skin, “You’re so fucking beautiful, love.” 

Magnus snaps his hips sharply in the angle he knows Alec loves, and Alec cries out a heated _fuck_ , breathless and dizzy, and it makes Magnus rut into him more, fast and hard and deliberate, relishing every overwhelmed cry of Magnus’ name that finds its way out of Alec’s lips and into the air. Magnus batters mercilessly against Alec's prostate, knows where to punch into every time, because he knows Alec inside out; he knows his mind, his body, his heart like a well-lived home. Alec palms his weeping cock and fucks into it with pleasured urgency, and Magnus feels the knot in his belly grow tighter and tighter as Alec throbs around him. 

Alec tucks his head in slightly, pressing a kiss against the wrist of the arm that is crossed over his chest, affectionate in the way he does. His Alexander, Magnus thinks amidst the fog of pleasure in his brain, always so loving. It makes Magnus’ heart tremble where it sits within his ribs. He tightens their threaded fingers together as they fuck and rut and grind and climb until they both come, muscles spasming, breaths rolling out of their lips, their orgasms thoroughly punched out of them both. 

“ _Fuck._ ” Alec breathes out as Magnus unsheaths from him and they collapse on their sides. 

He immediately pulls Magnus’ chest against his back, taking his place as the little spoon because that’s what he deserves in life. He cranes his neck back, meeting Magnus in a languid, fucked-out kiss, the slick sound of their mouth moving together mingling with the thrum of blood pulsing within their ears. 

Magnus winds his arms underneath Alec’s elbow and onto his chest.

“I love you.” Alec mumurs, a reminder that Magnus never needs but Alec always gives. He presses his lips onto Magnus’ fingers before holding them within his own hands, the same way he holds Magnus' heart so lovingly between the well of his palms.

Magnus smiles against Alec’s skin. 

“I love you too, Alexander.”

They lay in their quiet contentment for a while.

“Hope you’re happy.” Magnus says with a laugh, pulling Alec from the clutches of sleep, “You disrupted a very important meeting.”

“Oh, I’m very happy.” He hums contentedly, “But also keep lying, liar. You weren’t on your phone.”

Alec could feel Magnus’ smile against his shoulder. “Well, the meeting wasn’t on my phone.”

“Well, where else could it—” 

Alec’s eyes blink open. 

Magnus giggles, tucking his forehead against the junction of Alec’s neck.

He releases a horrified whisper.

“Oh my god.” 

Magnus has his laptop open before him again.

“Somebody wants to apologize.” He tells the screen, which is a zoom meeting comprised of seven other people from his classic lit class. He tries not to laugh at Alec who is waiting off the side, nervous and twiddling his thumbs.

One of his classmates at the right-hand corner of the screen laughs. 

_Your hot, topless boyfriend doesn’t need to apologize, Magnus._

His other classmate on the middle of the screen grins widely. _Actually, can we thank him? Sight for sore eyes that one._

Magnus snickers as he gets up to pull Alec into the frame, sitting him onto the spot beside him. 

“Everyone, this is Alec.”

Alec smiles awkwardly, face beet-red.

“Hi.”

The classmate on the far-right side hollers, grinning widely. 

_You’re sitting on the wrong seat._

__The entire screen bursts with laughter, Magnus included, and Alec groans in embarrassment as he hides behind Magnus’ frame with his forehead pressed against his back. His face is more flushed than it ever was before, and he can feel it warm up his ears and the line of his neck. Magnus runs his palm up and down the side of Alec’s leg in an attempt to soothe him._ _

__“Okay, that’s enough teasing.” he says pointedly, but still unable to wipe the grin off his face._ _

__Alec mumbles incoherently from behind him, something about _hating everything_ and how this is _so fucking embarrassing_. Magnus presses a kiss on the back of Alec’s hand before turning his attention fully to his meeting._ _

__“Anyways, where were we?”_ _


End file.
